Diam-Diam Suka
by Nella Misskiyah
Summary: "Loh Ag, Cakka kok nggak ada ?" Agni yang berada di belakang Oik, merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Saat menoleh ternyata ada Cakka. Cakka memberikan isyarat padanya untuk tidak memberi tahu Oik. Dengan segera Agni bergeser menjauh dari Oik. Dann sekarang Cakka berada tepat di belakang Oik. "Ag, kok elo diem aja sih ? " tanya Oik yang belum menyadari kehadiran Cakka. Kesal k


Diam - Diam Suka

By : Nella Misskiyah

.

.

.

"Huuaaaahhh !"

"Oiiiikkk...! Lo bisa nggk sih sehari aja nggak teriak-teriak heboh kayak gini ?" tanya seorang gadis dengan dandanan agak tomboy, Agni.

"Nggak, sebelum kak Shilla minjemin handycam buat gue. Lo tau nggak sih ? Gue tuh butuh banget buat ngerekam Cakka. Duh, dia cakep banget." jawab seorang gadis dengan ekspresi yang mulanya sedih berubah menjadi berbinar, Oik.

"Nih, gue kasih tau ya Ik. Kalo gue jadi kak Shilla, gue juga nggak bakal minjemin barang kayak gituan sama elo."

"Kenapa ?"

"Yah soalnya kan setiap barang yang elo pinjem, baliknya nggak bakal utuh. Lo kan kucing ganas."

"Gue seganas itu ya ?" tanya Oik dengan ekspresi lesu.

Agni membalas dengan anggukan.

"Ya udahlah, lo nggak usah suntuk gitu. Lo kan masih punya Hp. Itu juga bisa buat ngerekam pangeran pujaan hati lo." kata Agni mencoba mengembalikan semangat Oik.

Tiba-tiba mata Agni menangkap sebuah sosok yang tengah dikagumi sahabatnya yang kini sedang tertunduk lesu. Sebuah ide terlintas dibenaknya.

"Eh Ik, ada Cakka tuh. Kayaknya dia mau latihan basket deh. Lo nggak mau ngerekam dia ?"

"Eh Cakka ? Mana ?" tanya Oik kembali bersemangat dan mencoba mencari sosok Cakka.

"Udah ke lapangan. Elo nggak takut diancem kayak kemaren ?"

"Gue nggak takut. Kalo diancem Cakka lagi, itu artinya dia perhatian sama gue." jawab Oik berbinar.

"Gue nggak ngerti sama bahasa orang yang lagi jatuh cinta. Tapi nggak pa-pa deh, yang penting elo seneng."

"Lo bener Ag, walaupun gue nggak dikasih pinjem handycam sama kakak gue yang pelit, gue masih punya hp buat ngerekam Cakka. Yuk temenin gue." kata Oik menarik Agni keluar dari kantin menuju lapangan Basket.

"Cakka ! I'm coming !" seru Oik heboh.

.

.

Oik, gadis itu terus mengamati setiap gerak yang dilakukan seorang pemuda yang menjadi objek penglihatannya, Cakka. Disampingnya ada Agni yang setia menemaninya saat mengamati Cakka. Ia terus mengarahkan kamera hp-nya ke arah Cakka yang kini tengah melakukan gerakan pemanasan.

"Duh dia keren banget hari ini !"

"Perasaan setiap kita sembunyi, elo selalu ngommong kayak gitu. Kapan sih elo ngomong 'capek' ? Kaki gue pegel nih !"

"Sssstt ! Jangan berisik ! Ntar kita ketauan." kata Oik tak menggubris keluhan Agni.

Tiba-tiba Cakkamenoleh ke arahnya. Ia buru-buru mennarik kepalanya bersembunyi.

"Ada apaan ?"

"Cakka ngeliat kesini. Semoga nggak ketauan."

.

.

"Kok berhenti Cak ?" tanya Deva.

"Palingan juga penguntitnya Cakka." ujar Ozy.

"Cak kalo elo risih, buat gue aja ya. Gue mau banget sama si Oik. Dia kan cantik banget. Sayang kalo dicuekin." kata Gabriel mencoba memanasi.

"Enak aja lo ngomong. Lo semua duluan aja. Gue ada urusan bentar." timpal Cakka termakan omongan Gabriel.

.

.

"Loh Ag, Cakka kok nggak ada ?"

Agni yang berada di belakang Oik, merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Saat menoleh ternyata ada Cakka.

Cakka memberikan isyarat padanya untuk tidak memberi tahu Oik. Dengan segera Agni bergeser menjauh dari Oik. Dann sekarang Cakka berada tepat di belakang Oik.

"Ag, kok elo diem aja sih ? " tanya Oik yang belum menyadari kehadiran Cakka. Kesal karena tak dijawab juga, akhirnya ia menoleh ke belakang.

"E-eh Cakka ?" tanya Oik tentunya. Sedangkan Agni tengah melempar senyum kearahnya sambil melambai kecil.

"Sukses ya." kata Agni tanpa suara sambil mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya.

"Kayaknya kalo gue kasih tau lo sampai mulut berbusa, elo nggak bakal gubris omongan gue. Jadi gimana kalo kita perjelas semuanya, biar lo nggak ngumpet-ngumpet kayak gini... Penguntit."

"E-eeehh... maksudnya ?"

Tak menjawab, Cakka hanya menyodorkan setangkai mawar tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Sebenernya, gue diem-diem nikmatin acara penguntitan elo."

"Hahhh ?!"

.


End file.
